The Fiction Apprentice
by Fantasyfan1768
Summary: This is just an odd season of the Apprentice. There are surprises along the way and the famous characters will be doing some odd things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Apprentice or anything related.

Note: This just happened to come to my brain as a very random thing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Donald Trump: Well, you've seen it all and know it all. Every Apprentice, every season we try to think of something new, something way outside the box. You think you know it all? Well just wait until you've seen this. Me(that's my pseudonym in this story), tell the audience what they need to know. 

Me: That's right Mr Trump, every show, every season something new comes on. But this'll be the idea way outside of the box. How about if we said that instead of people on this season, we would have the most popular cartoons in the world competing against each other.

Trump: You've got that right. Instead of people we'll use your favorite cartoons as the competitors in this season.

Me: We will have the most popular fictional characters on the show. Not just cartoons.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: **_INT_** means the text under happened during an interview, **_RT_** means the text under happened on the show, then and there.

In the beginning...

There was a man named Donald Trump who wanted to do something he had never done for his show, The Apprentice.

In the beginning...

Mr. Trump made eighteen phone calls to eighteen well-known celebrities. The only thing odd was these eighteen well-known celebrities were fictional characters from comics, novels, TV shows, movies, and anime.

This was all in the beginning...

* * *

**_RT_**

Going down the elevator in a golden colored building called the Trump Tower was the building's owner, Donald Trump. He had now prepared for his show, The Apprentice. He was now headed down to the first floor, where he would meet the contestants.

Down on the first floor, there were eighteen different contestants waiting for the same man, Donald Trump. They were of all shapes, sizes, and even colors. Some had to go a long way to arrive here; others a very short distance. But no matter what the differences, all of these people, aliens, and others came here to win the grand prize of 1,000,000.

They were lined up in two rows. The front row was slightly shorter than the back row. There were eight people on the front and ten people on the back.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a man accompanied by a unusually dressed man and a robot. The first man was no other than Donald Trump. The other two were most likely going to be the overseers of the contestants.

Donald Trump: Good morning.

All: Good morning.

Trump: Well, today, as you can see, you will be participants of the show, The Apprentice. This is the first day so it's time to split into groups. But before we split, I would like to explain some rules of this season. Every season there are new things, no matter what season. This season, the different rule is that instead of just firing people, the winning team will earn not only redemption from being fired but also a Chaos Emerald. Now there are only seven of these beauties so when a team wins all seven or a team loses all seven of their Emeralds, the team that has no Emeralds will be fired. Every single member. No exceptions. So to the teams. Jack.

Jack: Well let's see. There are two teams. Now when I call your name you better get to the side I point you to or I'll blow your head off. And I brought the pistol just in case.( Jack brandishes his black pistol in the air.) Shadow, left. Miles left. Sora something, right...

After the teams were decided, Donald Trump spoke again.

Trump: Now that the teams are decided, it's time for each team to decide a name, project manager, and a plan for this first task. So before you go, hear me out. The first task is for you to raise money by tourist pictures. And don't think that everyone can take pictures. There are only two places for taking pictures for every team. Come back to the boardroom after choosing a name and a project manager.Good luck.

And with that the teams were off.

* * *

Each team went to their respective room inside the Trump Tower. Inside each room there was lots of debate over the team name, project manager, and the plan.

In the left room, the nine contestants were: Shadow the hedgehog, Miles or Tails the two tailed fox, Billy Raven, Scooby-Doo, Hermione Granger, Ash Ketchum, Yugi Moto, and Mickey Mouse. The main two in the debate were Tails and Mickey.

Tails: Here, I think that this name will be perfect for the team: Champ.

Mickey: No, that sounds too generic. How 'bout Force?

Tails: That sounds more like something on Star Wars. What about Sender?

Mickey: That sounds really strange...

The two continued to give out suggestions. The rest of the team was sitting back and tried to think up something.Everyone spoke at least once except for one. The unspoken one finally spoke up.

Shadow: I've got it. How about Clover?

Mickey and Tails: Brilliant!

So the team was named Clover and the project manager was Shadow because he had come up with the team name.

Meanwhile in the right room...

The nine contestants: Velma, Peter Parker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Snoopy, Woody, Sora Takenouchi, Barney, and Sora (the one from Kingdom Hearts). They fussed, cussed, and discussed about the team name, project manager, and plan.

**_INT_**

Sora T.: Well when we got into the room, I looked around at my teammates. There were several who I knew were going to be great to work with right from the start. There were others, though, that I knew were going to be a problem. Barney was that problem. Right from the first sentence he said.

**_RT_**

Barney: Hey, guys. How about we name ourselves the Bunnies?

Obi-Wan: That is the most laughable name I have ever heard of. (Obi-Wan was laughing while talking.) We'll be laughed out of the boardroom before we even say a single word.

Barney: There's nothing funny about bunnies. They are adorable and I think that they should be our role models.

**_INT_**

Obi-Wan: When Barney started to back up his suggestion, I knew I was dealing with and idiot. A rambling, purple dinosaur idiot.

**_RT_**

The team fussed a little more about the name until finally Sora T. suggested a very good name.

Sora T.: Hey guys, I've got it. We should name ourselves Sirens after the Sirens in Greek mythology.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Barney was chosen as the project manager.

* * *

**_INT_**

Peter Parker: While we were walking to the boardroom, I felt guilty that I was letting Barney set himself up. I knew that Obi-Wan and Sora T. volunteered Barney because then Barney would be vulnerable to being fired. And they obviously wanted him to be fired. The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall.

**_RT_**

Both teams walked to the boardroom, wondering what Mr. Trump was going to do. They all entered the boardroom and sat down. Donald Trump was waiting on them in his executive's chair.

Trump: Now then, let's get to business. Tails, what is your team name and who is your project manager?

Tails: Our team name is Clover and our project manager is Shadow.

Trump: Interesting name. But it'll take more than luck to pull through this. Alright, Peter, what is your team name and who is your project manager?

Peter: Our team name is Siren and our project manager is Barney.

Trump: Siren, hmm, interesting. Alright, then. To my right is well-known pirate and captain of the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow. To my left is a well-known robot named Metal Sonic. They will be my eyes and ears. Your challenge today is to make money by having tourists take pictures with you in Central Park, one of the largest parks in the world. Each team will receive two places to take pictures and two photographers. The team that makes the most money wins this challenge. You know what to do, get out there and do it.

The teams left the boardroom and headed towards Central Park.

* * *

In Siren's van...

Barney: Okay, everybody, we're gonna go out in Central Park with a smile.

Velma: Uh, Barney aren't we supposed to decide who's doing what first?

Barney: Don't worry, be happy.

Sora T.:(in whispers to Sora) This is really silly.

In Clover's van...

Shadow: So who is going to work on attracting people? Who's going to be photographed?

Tails: Well, we know that Scooby and Mario will attract a crowd.

Hermione: We've also got Mickey, Ash, and Yugi, too.

Shadow: I guess we'll take a vote.

* * *

Two hours til picture taking in Central Park.

At Camp Siren...

Sora: Obi-Wan, do you know who's going to be photographed?

Obi-Wan: Not a clue, my young friend.

Sora: Great.

**_INT_**

Sora: It was disaster in this team. No one knew what to do or where to go. This didn't look to good for us.

**_RT_**

Meanwhile in Camp Clover...

Shadow: Hey, Scooby, are you ready for pictures?

Scooby: Res I ram.

Tails: This is great. We've got the whole thing set.

Shadow: Now on with the show.

**_INT_**

Tails: This was great. The photo scenes were set and the two people for pictures were ready to go. Hermione even had a contact on the way.

**_RT_**

Team Clover was doing a splendid job. All of the team members were working hard, either working the streets to attract people, helping Shadow with planning, or preparing for pictures. The same couldn't be said for Siren, however, but they too were on the move.

Velma: Sora, we need to talk.

Both Soras: What is it, Velma?

Velma: I'm talking to Sora T., okay. ( Sora shuffles off to help Woody and the others.) Sora, we have to take command or else we will lose for sure.

Sora T.: (not paying attention to Velma) Peter,will you put on your costume? (back on Velma) Really? The situation seems fine to me.

Velma smiled. Sora was already one step ahead of her.

* * *

One hour til pictures...

At Clover's place...

Billy Raven walked unnoticed to Mickey, who was busily absorbed in something.

Billy: Um, Mickey?

Mickey:(not looking up at Billy) Yeah, what is it?

Billy: Do you have any more flyers? I just ran out of them.

Mickey: (now looking up) Hey, Billy. There's no more flyers with me, pal. Check with Tails, maybe he has some.

At Siren's place...

Obi-Wan: So, I'm supposed to be the one photographed?

Sora T.: Yup, that's right.

On the place that was to be the scenery, Several people were helping out. Obi-Wan and Sora were putting things in place according to Woody, who was sitting on a box.

Woody: No, not there, a little more to the right. Just a bit lower, Sora. Got it.

Meanwhile on the streets for Siren, Snoopy, Barney, and the two who were going to be photographed were working the streets in different ways. Barney was trying to attract by being courteous. This is what happened:

Barney: Hey, do you want a picture? Here you go. (Barney gives the flyer to a person with a annoyed expression) C'mon now. It's all very fun.

Some punks were in the 'hood and I'm sorry to say for Barney, that was going to be painful.

Punk 1: Hey Barney, whatcha sellin'?

Barney: Oh here's some information.

The punk looked at the paper then showed his two friends. Then he ripped it up and threw it in Barney's face.

Barney: Hey, that's not nice.

Punk 2: Not nice? Nice ain't a word 'round here, pops.

Punk 3: Yeah, and besides whatcha ya gonna do about that? Sing us a lullaby?

The three punks laughed at this seemingly funny joke. Barney was now a bit nervous.

Meanwhile at Snoopy's end of the streets, he was having a great time making paper airplanes and throwing them at people. The airplanes were made out of the flyers and got people's interest more than just giving it to the people. After about an hour,Snoopy moved to his teammates because he needed to know the time.

As he approached he noticed a mob had formed where his teammate Barney should have been. He jumped and walked on peoples' heads to take a look at what was going on. Not many people liked Snoopy walking on their heads.

Person 1: Hey watch it you dumb beagle!

Person 2: Getoffa my head!

Person 3: Watch where you're walking!

As Snoopy got closer to the scene he saw that the crowd had made an enormous circle and in the middle of the circle was Barney and three teenage punks. It looked bad because the punks were armed with little, shiny knives. Snoopy quickly made some equipment and flew headfirst into the conflict crane style. The punks laughed at Snoopy, but of course they didn't realize that Snoopy was a black belt in karate, judo, taekwondo, and kung-fu. Well, that was true before he knocked them out with his awesome knockout moves.

* * *

Picture time...

At Group Clover...

Shadow was working hard at trying to get people to take pictures. The ones who were being photographed were Scooby-Doo and Ash. They were doing well on attracting attention for the pictures. Most people that had children were pleaded by their children to have a photo with Scooby or Ash.

There were several other people that worked the streets. Billy and Mickey worked the north and east parts of the park. Tails worked on the east and south with Hermione, who was working double shift with Yugi on the west side of Central Park. Shadow was working at the center and trying to keep the accounts and things with Tails, who came from working the streets every so often.

At the north end of the park, Billy was holding out for the team. He gave it all he got, but he was really hoping that Mickey would come back quickly. He was having trouble trying to redirect people to the pictures. Luckily for him, there were already enough people taking pictures and waiting.

At Group Siren...

Sora T.: What!! This isn't good.

Obi-Wan: Yes, indeed. There's not much that can be done, but we'll have to work fast.

Sora T. agreed with Obi-Wan. If the other team had contacts coming, then Siren had to grab some contacts quickly.

At Camp Clover's picture site...

Shadow really had to put it to Hermione for bringing some big names to the pictures. She had brought Zach, Cody, and the whole load of people of at Tipton Hotel. Shadow had no idea how much money and attention the team would get with these people until he saw just how many people had showed up.

**_INT_**

Shadow: When I did a routine check of the picture site, I couldn't even see the pictures because there were at least 800 people in lines. When I got to the source, I saw Hermione's contacts waving at the crowd and promoting the picture sales. I never knew that a bunch of kids and adults could get so much attention.

**_RT_**

Meanwhile on Siren...

Things were getting a little bit hotter because Sora T.'s contacts had just arrived. Who else but Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and the rest of the High School Musical cast could attract 1,500 people to the pictures.

And while Sora T.'s contacts had arrived, the eyes and ears had arrived as well. Jack Sparrow was looking for where Siren's pictures were when he saw a humungo crowd of at least 2,000 people.

**_INT_**

Jack: I was extremely surprised because there was a crazy large crowd at Siren's pictures. I wasn't expecting anything like that ever in my life. That is smart business.

**_RT_**

Metal Sonic was checking Team Clover, when he saw a huge crowd covering the plaza where the pictures should have been. He was impressed that the team had attracted so many people.

At Siren, Sora T. was running business best as she could. She was running accounts and trying to hold the team together. She had also planned out a big strategy against the other team. She would try to use her contacts to attract people and have them lead by the rest of the team.

At the march of High School Musicals, Barney was enjoying himself as he helped Sora T.'s contacts promote the pictures. Everyone on Siren was a part of the march and did whatever it took to get people to follow them to the pictures. Sora T. was the only one who was actually not on the march or taking pictures. Spiderman and Obi-Wan were particularly enjoying the success of the team. They had the easiest job.

A teenage couple happened to pass by Sora T.'s table and stopped to ask who she was. They were amazed that Sora T. was in New York.

Teen 1: Wow, you're really Sora!

Teen 2: I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you! You're like my favorite person in the whole wide world!

Sora T. was flattered by the couple. She made some small talk with the couple.

Teen 1: Hold on. We'll call our friends to help.

Sora T.: No, that's not necessary.

But an hour later, a mob came and swept Sora T. all the way to the pictures. Obi-Wan was staring out into the crowd when he saw a mob with Sora T. at the top.

Sora T.: Help, Obi-Wan, they've got me!

Obi-Wan left his post, got all of Sora T.'s tools, and took off to the table. Sora T. took his spot at the pictures.

**_INT_**

Obi-Wan: I had always tried to press Sora to be the one in my place. She kept arguing against it and obviously didn't know just how popular she was. Well, when a mob took her to my place, I had to laugh. Sora was going to find out just how popular she was whether she liked it or not. (Obi-Wan laughs as he says the last part.)

* * *

**_RT_**

It was growing late as both teams headed to Trump Tower after an exciting day. They were now going to be judged and one person was going to be fired. Who it was was going to be would be determined by Mr. Trump.

Members of both teams were nervous as they headed into the boardroom. No one was safe right now. Anyone could be fired that night.

Mr. Trump entered the boardroom through his personal red door. He sat down in his executive chair. The meeting was now in session.

Trump: Let's get down to business. First, Shadow, how do you think that you and the rest of Clover did?

Shadow: I think we did an excellent job. I believe that we did the best that any team could have done.

Trump: Well, you have the excellent part down. Clover made 5,987 dollars and 31 cents. That's something to be proud of. So, now turning to team Siren, how do you think you did?

Barney: I think we did a super duper job, Mr. Trump. I sure saw a lot of happy faces.

Trump: Well, I think you guys did a splendid job, too. Siren made... 4,892 dollars. Not bad but not good enough.

So with that statement, team Clover cheered for their first victory. Then Mr. Trump let Clover go out into their room. It was going to be an interesting scene in the boardroom.

In the boardroom...

Trump: What happened, Barney, what went wrong?

Barney: Well Mr. Trump if I may say so, I think that a person didn't listen to my instructions.

Trump: And who might that person be?

Barney: I would have to say... Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan: What! That is absolutely ridiculous! Especially considering you didn't _do_ anything.

All of the boardroom watched as Barney and Obi-Wan dueled each other with insults. After the insults had died, Mr. Trump concluded the meeting.

Mr. Trump: Alright, Barney, choose two people who you believe has put the least effort into the team.

Barney: I choose Obi-Wan and...

* * *

Outside the boardroom, the rest of Team Siren eagerly listened into the conversation ensuing in the boardroom.

Obi-Wan: Mr. Trump, if you have no objections, may I comment?

Mr. Trump: Go on.

Obi-Wan stared to his left where the project manager, Barney, was seated. Then he looked to his right where Sora Takenouchi was seated.

Obi-Wan: I would just like to say that the young lady to my right, Sora, has absolutely no reason to be in this room. Secondly, I would like to say that this purple mongrel-

Barney: Hey, I'm not a dog.

Obi-Wan: ...has done absolutely nothing to contribute to the team,...

Barney: I danced!

Obi-Wan: ...and he is just an idiot. That's all I wanted to say.

After listening to everyone's comments, Mr. Trump looked long and hard at the three contestants sitting before him. He looked at Sora, who was texting on her phone. He made eye contact with Obi-Wan, who never faltered for a minute. He watched in disgust as Barney pulled out a horrendously long booger from his nose.

Mr. Trump: Barney, you are a great character but you have no manners and no business mind. Barney, you're fired.


End file.
